


You Are My Sunshine

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy gets her family, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Skye didn't dare to hope her family was out there looking for her. If they wanted her she wouldn't have ended up at the orphanage. Until one faithful day where a kind family showed up claiming she was their daughter.
Relationships: Cal Zabo & Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Jiaying & Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jiaying/Cal Zabo, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Cal Zabo
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially time for Comfortember! I'm super excited to be participating and a special thanks to everyone who submitted prompts.  
> Prompt: Rescue- Daisy and family pt.1 (fill)

It was a sunny day in April from what she could tell looking out the window. Just yesterday it rained, but now the sun was shining. Some of the kids went to play in the yard, none of them invited her, and even if they did the nuns wouldn’t let her. Mary Sue, or Skye, was a problem to them, she was the one who caused all the trouble. She was only five, that’s how old they thought she was, and got into the most trouble. Sometimes she wished someone would take her home, that wish burned out a while ago. Some of the other kids still had hoped and prayed a parent would come to get them. Skye was convinced she wasn’t wanted by anyone. 

“Mary Sue! I’ve called for you seven times! That is six times too many!” Sister Margaret’s cold old hand grasped her shoulder tightly. 

Skye let out a small shrike that immediately resulted in a punishment. She had told them before about some of the parents not being kind to her, not that the nuns were any better. Sister Victoria was the only kind one. She gave the young girl some respect and called her by her chosen name. Sister Margret dragged her through the hall, hand tightly around her arm.

Sister Victoria emerged from the office with a smile on her face. “Good you found her,” she said.

The three of them went into the small office. Sitting in the chairs was a couple and another girl a bit older than herself. The minute they walked in the couple stood up, their eyes wide and looking at her. The girl stayed in the chair, but still smiling at Skye. Sister Margret released her grip on Skye’s arm and went behind her desk. Skye went to hide behind Sister Victoria, she wasn’t ready to go back to another foster home, not after the last one. 

“Mary Sue, do you know who these people are?” Sister Victoria asked, kneeling next to her. Skye shook her head, glancing back to the family who she assumed was her next foster home. “These are your birth parents.” 

Her eyes went wide, staring openly at her supposed birth parents. The woman approached her slowly, getting down on the floor. Sister Vicotria nudged her gently, but Skey could barely move. These were her parents? Was the girl her sister? Why did she end up in an orphanage for five years? What was her real name? Where was she from? All of these thoughts were going through her mind and she wanted to ask all of them, but only one word escaped her mouth.

“Mom?” it was a soft, quiet, unsure mumble. The woman had a tear coming from her eyes, but she nodded. 

“My name is Jiaying, this is Cal and Kora, we’ve been looking for you for a long time,” she said.

She had a family and they were looking for her. Skye never dared to hope that there was someone out there. The thought crossed her mind and of course, she wished for it but never thought it would happen. Especially not to her, the other kids dreamed about it and she was actually getting it, a family. 

“This requires a lot of paperwork, even with the documents you brought. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you lose Mary Sue?” Sister Margret had a stern face as she spoke. Nothing could ever be easy, not with her. 

“When we were living in China our village was attacked by Hydra. We were away for work and left the children with a neighbor. From our knowledge, S.H.I.E.L.D came but it was too late, so many lives were lost. Families were separated for months and while we were able to find Kora, we were told a baby was taken to the states. S.H.I.E.L.D took Daisy and put her into the foster system.” Cal explained. 

There was more talking between the nuns and her family, but she couldn’t hear it. She was too lost in thought. Her name was Daisy, she had a name they gave her and they didn’t lose her, she was taken from them. No one could claim her after the incident so she was taken by an organization and put into the foster system. Daisy thought she could cry from happiness. They had to let her go with them, the nuns couldn’t hold her here, and she couldn’t go to anymore terrible foster homes. She would go home with her family. 

It took three months, but Daisy did return home with her family. She could tell while packing some of the kids resented her for finding her family. The older ones gave her mean looks while some of the younger ones asked what it felt like. It felt like happiness and warmth, something she had never felt before. She went home on a sunny day in late June, a plane ride away was a house in Milwaukee Wisconsin. Daisy had her own room right next to Koras, they shared a bathroom just down the hall. 

The beginning was weird, she was trying to get used to living in a house permanently. After a few weeks of adjusting things got easier. Daisy got to decorate her room. Kora helped her to discover her favorite color was purple and she wanted it everywhere. Kora was her best friend, she played with her in the yard and let her climb into her bed if she had a nightmare. She was only four years older, but she was her big sister. 

Daisy discovered her birthday was July second. They woke her up with balloons all over her room with cake and presents. Cal had asked what she wished for when she blew out her candles. She asked if they could have a treehouse in the backyard. One night Kora and her were walking about a place they could go to be alone. A treehouse seemed the most fun to the girls and Cal would build anything for his two princesses. 

Every day felt warm and sunny now, Daisy would wake up to the sun. Jiaying would always have breakfast ready and would always kiss her on the head. There were no more dark days, even when it rained and there were clouds in the sky because Daisy found her family and it was sunny days from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
